Time Changes People
by LoKoLuvsJohnnyDepp
Summary: When Edward left Bella she never became a zombie. She moved to Florida and became a hot - confident - blond - cheerleader. What happens when her school is having a trip to NYC and she runs into someone that said they dont exsist? Please give it a shot!
1. New Life

Where the hell is my cell phone?! God Im going to be late for the party. Wait its on the charger! Wow i feel stupid now

I grabbed my iPhone off of the docking system and walked downstairs. Before I left I caught a glimpse of myself in my full length mirror. Perfect I was sure to get alot of attention tonight. You see after Edwardo a.k.a Edward Cullen left me I snapped. I hated everything about Him, myself, and forks. I hated him obviously for using me. But Ihated myself because I let myself belive that he loved me, I felt weak. And lastly I hated Forks because it had so many memories, that now as I look back on I feel like a complete idot. So I made a change I am a new person. That old Bella, the one with the brown hair, plain clothes and ugly car is gone. Now I am bold, popular, and hot. I have blonde hair, designer clothes, and a black Lexus convertible. I moved back with my mom she lives in Florida now. Phil was signed for baseball so he's recently been making some big bucks. We live in a huge 8 master bedroom house with 12 bathrooms. And best of all I am now stable on my feet, I can walk in 6 inch heels if I wanted to.

"Bella where are you going now?" my mom said

"To Stans party mom. I told you remember?"

"No but oh well have fun"

"Thanks Love you"

"Love yo-"

I ran outside and got into my car. I put on my Jucicy Couture sunglasses, pulled down my black lace dress with a nude color underneight by Sherri Hill that ended at my thigh and started my car.

WOW today is so nice outside, unlike Forks. It always rained in Forks, that stupid town. I could never get a tan! Now I actually have one! I love living in Miami. Oh-My-Gawd this is my jam! (hahaha remember raven?)

I turned the radio up and listened to Britney Spears' Hit single "3". I sang along to, I'v got to say my voice is pretty great! I was singing all the way to Stans.  
I hopped out of the car flipped my hair, and took of my sunglasses.

"Skidds! You made it!"

Your probably wondering who Skidds is. Well thatsme, well my nickname, along with others. I got that nickname when my bestfriend Devin and I got really drunk. We got in my car and started doing doughnuts. Stan happened to be walking by I guess and saw us. After a bit I skidded outoff controll. And that is how I got the nickname Skidds.

"Yeah Stan. I would never miss your birthday party!"

He hugged me, alittle to close for him to be considered just my friend. I cant deny it Stan was cute. He had blonde hair, prominent cheeckbones, and hazel eyes. But the thing was I was taken. I was dating Johnny, who weirdly enough looks like Johnny Depp when he was on 21 JumpStreet. I have always loved Johnny Depp, so i was exstatic when Johnny asked me out.

"Hey Stan Ill be back im gonna go find Devin. Oh and don't worry I have your birthday present. Im just saying that you are going to LOVE it, I know that for a fact."

And with that I ran off leaving him confused and excited. HA im evil in my own way!

"Oh DEVIN where for out tho Devin my lover?" (i dont know how to spell it haha)

"Im right here sexy" Devin said coming from behind me. Woah shes kinda scary, she just appears. Devin has blond hair and blue eyes, shes stick skinny and about the same height as me 5'7 -I had a growth spurt after I left Forks- today she had on an aqua animal print short cocktail dress.

"You look so pretty!" I told her

"Thanks! So do you, but we always look good. Us cheerleaders have to look hot."

"Hahah, yes very true, speaking of cheer we have to make some cutts on the team. We have to many extra people."

"Yeah I know. I was thinking we that we get rid of Heather, you know that weird red-head"

"Yeah she needs to go, shes ugly to."

"I KNOW! she has like blood red hair its scary! Oh and by the way you me and Taylor are having a sleep-over after the party"

"Okay but i don't have anystuff"

"You can borrow mine, now lets go dance, Johnny and Trey are getting here later. There at a soccer or football or softball game right now.

Well now as you know I am a cheerleader. Im actually the head cheerleader. I bet you never expected that. Well heres the great story on how I became one. It was my second week of school at Wilson High and Devin walked over. She was really nice and we talked the whole day. The next day I came in she introduced me to her friend Taylor. They covinced me to try out for cheer so I did. The coach said I was a natural and I made the team. After awhile Devin Taylor and I would create routins that were kick-ass. Everyone loved them and they voted me captin. Weird story I know but I do love being captin.

Devin and I walked outback to the huge pool area where people were swimming, dancing, eating, and doing.... other things. We walked over to the DJ to request a song. A few miutes later the song SHOTS by LMFAO came on and we started to dance. About three minutes later a grind line started on us. Devin looked back at me laughed and continued to dance. We were used to this. All of a suddent I felt someone push the guy behind me out of the way. I looked over to see Taylor. She had on a print party dress that complimented her red-brown hair perfectly. After she pushed the guy away she took his spot and continued dancing with us.

"Hey guys lets go get a drink" Taylor said

We walked over to the bar. Devin and I ordered a pina colada while Taylor ordered a strawberry daqarie, they were not acholic. Stans parents were upstairs and his father is the mayor of the town so we decided it was best not to get caught drinking underage. We sat in one of the many gazebos. And soon enough our friend Dominique can over. Shes not a cheerleader but she is still one of our bestfriends. She was holding a bottle of water and sat down next to Taylor, Devin was sitting beside me. Dom had on a short black fringe dress with her red-ish hair.

"Hey are you guys going on the schools NewYork trip this week?" Dom asked

"YES!" we all screamed excitedly

"You guys we should all share a room!" Taylor said

"Yeah we should that would be so fun" Devin said

"Im down. I just cant wait to shop" I said

Yes I have changed drasticly I love shopping. And when I say love I mean LOVE it!

"What flight are you guys on" Dom asked

"Umm 361. I think our moms all arranged it so that were on the same flight right next to each other." I said

"Yup 361. First class baby" Taylor said trying to use a "cool" voice

"Dom, Bella and Taylor are sleeping over my place tonight do you wanna come to?"

"Sure we should watch a horror movie!" Dom replied.

"Oh yeah" Devin said

"Hey guys Ill be right back I have to pee" I said

I did a very quick walk to the bathroom. When I was done I washed my hands and was walking down the stairs when I saw Stan. Oh I better go get his present! I ran to my car and pulled it out. I got back in the house when everyone was singing happy birthday. I sang along and then walked up to him.

"Oh Stanley, I have your present" I sang

"Shut up Skidds. Let me see"

"STANLEY that is very rude behavior" I yelled "Oh well ill forgive you birthday boy. Just this once though." I pulled out his birthday present from behind my back and handed it to him. As soon as I saw his reaction I cracked up laughing. I guess he likes it!

"SKIDDS how the heck did you get these. These are Green Day tickits. There sold out!"

"I know a guy who knows a guy" I said while smiling evily

He laughed and hugged me.

"Hey Im gonna go. I bet Devins looking for me. Enjoy the rest of your presents Stanley." I said walking away and sure enough there was Devin, Taylor, and Dom waiting by the door for me.

"Lets go chicka" Dom said. We each drove our own car to Devins house. We went inside and Devins ran to her closet to hand us Pajamas. Devin handed me purple shorts with a black tank. Taylor got yellow silk pants with an orange tank. Dom had pink pants with a black tank. And Devin had green shorts with a white tank. We all changed and Dom and Devin went down to get candy. Taylor and I stayed to pick out a movie we decided on Sorority Row. Devin and Dom came back up with peanut butter cups, jolly ranchers, and chips with water bottles.

"You guys ready to watch the movie?" Taylor said

"Heck yeah!" I said doing a fist pump.

40 minutes into the movie I felt someone stairing at me. I looked over and Devin was mouthing for us to scare them. We slowly got up- how they didn't see us, ill never know- and stood behind them we slowly bent down by their heads and yelled BOO! They screamed and Dom knocked over the chips. Devin and I cracked up laughing. When the movie was over we prank called people then decided to go to sleep. When we woke up it was Sunday afternoon. We had to leave for NYC tonight around 10. We said bye to eachother so we could go home and start packing. We were meeting eachother at my house around 6 to drive to the airport together.

"Dev, Ill wash your cloths and bring them for you to NYC" I shouted on my way out

"Okay bye Bella!"

"BYE Guys" I shouted and drove home. I walked into my house and said Hi to my mom and Phil, then I went upstairs to pack. I made sure I had my straighter, curler, and makeup bag. Then I started packing my clothes into my silver sparkley Victorias Secret Luggage. When I was done I got dressed. I put on a pink V-neck bra top with white skinny jeans and white knit uggs. I had my hair wavy with my bangs down and I did a dark brown smoky eye with eyeliner, mascara, and clear pinapple flavored lipgloss. I grabbed my jacket just incase it got cold at the air port, and I grabbed my luggage then went downstairs. It was 5 when I was done so I wahed Devs cloths she lent me and talked with my parents. The cloths were done so I grabbed them and the doorbell rang at 6 sharp. My mom answered the door, I kissed her on the cheeck and hugged both of them.

"okay whos car" I asked after I said goodbye to my parents

"mine" Dom said leading us to her pearl white Audi.

Dom drove and Taylor had shotgun, Devin and I sat in the back. We were singing to the radio the whole time. We arrived at the airport went through the security. When we were done we has about a half hour until we could board the plane. We started to get excited so we all started dancing and jumping up and down -yes we looked like hot idots but oh well- when I thought I saw a flash of topaz. 


	2. 1st Night in NYC

It cant be them, it just cant. I went to turn around to find out if it was "them" when I felt somone grab my arm.

"Bella the planes boarding we have to go, like now" Dev said frantically

"Okay let me just grab my bags" I said rushing over to my bags.

About 15 minutes later we were seated on the plane. We were seated in the last two rowes. The plane was filled with all of the seniors from my school. I was sitting in the window seat with Dev and Taylor. Dom was sitting in the row infront of us with some new girl from Hawii named Amber or something. We took off about 20 minutes later. Taylor was sleeping, Dev was reading a magizine and Dom was talking to the Hawiian girl. I decided to pull out my iPhone and put my headphones in. I was listening to Linkin Park when I started to fall asleep. The next thing I know Im getting smacked awake by Devin.

"We're here!" she yelled making no effort to keep her voice down.

Devin and Taylor hurried over to get there luggage when Dom walked up to me.

"Hey Bella I gotta ask you something"

"Okay shoot"

"I was talkin to Alexis the new Hawiian girl, and she like legit just moved here maybe two weeks ago, and she has like not alot of friends so I told her she can room with us. Is that alright?"

"Sure. Wait are we even gonna have enough room?"

"Yeah all of our parents booked us the presidental suite, so we didnt have to stay in one of the small rooms the school booked."

"Okay lets go get our luggage. Tell the newbie she can chill with us." I said walking to the luggage thing. (idk what its called lmao)

When we got there, there were basically no luggages left only ours. I grabbed my sparkly silver luggage and made my way over to the girls.

"Okay guys we obviously all cant fit in one taxi, so were gonna have to make groups." Taylor said

"Okay Ill go with Bella and Taylor" Dev said "Dom you can go with, umm whats your name?" Dev asked the Hawiian girl

"I'm Alexis" she replied nervosly. I looked over at her and immediatly thought she would fit in with our group. She had light brown hair with caramel highlights, hazel eyes, and flawless skin. I suddently got a great idea that I had to tell Dev and Taylor in the taxi. We split into our groups and got a taxi. Dev, Taylor and I got a taxi first, so we started laughing hysterically when Dom and Alexis were still waiting for one and it began raining.

"Guys I think this Alexis chic could be in our group" I said

"Yeah and she has money too and her parents are seperated so her dad still lives in Hawii. That would be the perfect summer vacation spot." Taylor said. Taylor always has info on someone. She knows the good and bad about everyone. So you obviously don't want to get on her bad side, or else your secrets will be reveled.

"If she does wanna be in our group you know what that means?" I said smiling evily

"INITIATION" we all yelled making the taxi driver swerve.

Yes initiation. We all had to go through it ,even me. Its basically what the sororities do only we start it in high school. I had to go to second base with Thomas Passeralie. He was a 5 foot midget with oily black hair, glasses and acne. The typical nerd. Yuck. Dev had to wear white skinnyjeans when she had her monthly gift. Taylor had to gel her hair into a mohawk and crash an old ladys birthday party. Dom had to drink a tunafish, cherry, garlic, burger, chessecake milkshake. Of course we kept this as secret as we could. We wouldnt be ontop of the school if people knew we did this.

"So what should we make her do" Taylor asked

"Im not sure yet. But lets make sure she's as cool as she looks before we invite her to be one of us." I replied looking at my chipped black nails. Wow they really needed a manicure.

We were finnaly at the hotel and as excited as ever. We got out of the cab- after we payed the cabbie- and went to the front desk. I got our keys and we headed up to the 26th floor. We obviously took the elevator. Once we walked into our rooms we were shocked. It was gorgeous. The color pattern was white black and red. We had a living room a kitchen, 3 bedrooms with 2 queen sized beds in each, and four bathrooms. Even our balcony had an amazing view. We were all so happy, until we saw Lacey sitting on a bed.

Lacey is my stepsister. Before Phil married my mom he had a low-class girl friend Sadie. Now 18 years later he finds out that he had a child with Sadie named Lacey. Phil found out about his child when one day Sadie tragically dyed in a car crash. Lacey had no where else to go but to Phil. Renee wasn't even mad at Phil. She said she cant blame him for something that happened when she didn't even know him. Lacey on the other hand hates me and my mom. She thinks that were the reason that her family was torn apart.

"What are you doing here Lacey?" I asked while rolling my blue-gray eyes. Oh I forgot to tell you I wear color contacts. I dont have a sight problem I just like the way the color looks with my platnum blonde hair.

"Phil wanted us to share a room. He thinks it'll be good for us. Ya know have some sister-ly bonding" she sneered while flipping her long black hair.

I suppose Lacey looks like her mom because she looks nothing like Phil. She has long straight black hair and green eyes with super white skin. She's also so skinny that if I didn't know her I would think she's anorexic. While Phil on the other hand has curly dark blonde hair with brown eyes, and extreamly tan skin. When Lacey first showed up I didn't belive she was Phils so I made them get a DNA test, it turns out she's his biological daughter.

"Whatever just keep away from us" Dev said. I think Dev hates Lacey just as much as me. Maybe more.

Dom and Alexis got to the hotel about 20 minutes later soacked from the rain. They automatically went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. While the rest of laughed again. I decided to get into Pajamas. I put on my black and white stripped shorts with a black pullover sweatshirt and went back outside. We decided to get the rooms sorted out so we had to call Lacey out.

"Okay so Bella and me are sharing that room" Dev pointed towards the biggest room.

"Okay then Taylor and me can have that room" Dom said pointing towards the second biggest room

"Alright so Alexis and Lacey can have that one" I said pointing to the smallest room

"THAT"S NOT FAIR" Lacey yelled

"Too bad" Me, Dev, Dom, and Taylor yelled running to our rooms and locking the door.

Dev and I stayed up for a few hours more just talking really. Then we decided to go to sleep. But the problem was I wasn't tired at all. I was to busy wondering what that flash of topaz was at the air port was.

* * *

**Okay Guys Please Read!**

**I know I haven't updated recently but my laptop has a virus. Im currently using my desktop computer. Which is hard to get a hold of because my sister hoggs it. Ill try to update more recently but the truth is I dont have alot of time on my hands. Im 14 years old and I have lots of homework, test, and quizes. And plus its getting close to summer vacation so I don't really want to spend my time inside when its really nice outside. LOL. Well anyways I will definatly try to update more recently. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites! I know I have more than 5 readers so maybe if I get 5 more reviews Ill update alot sooner. ;)**

**Im also going to answer anyquestions you have for me and maybe you could give me advice. You can advise me on.. my writing, the story, and anything else you think. Maybe If you give me a really good idea ill make you a character in the story :)**

**DISCLAIMER! I Do not own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga, they belong to SM. I also dont own any of the name brands I use in this story. I only own my characters ;)**


End file.
